How to irritate people Naruto Sytle
by Crimson Wolf Flame
Summary: Ever wondered how to irritate a certain someone? Ever wanted to try irriating someone? Here are some great ideas on how to irritate people. Naruto style of course.


Airplane Disaster

It started out like any other ordinary day. I mean being a pilot was fun and all, but it got boring after a while.

"Hm….I spy with my little eyes something blue," Naruto muttered boringly as he steered the airplane safely through the dull, blue skies.

"Let me take a guess…the sky," answered Sasuke sarcastically. He stared out of the windows and drummed his fingers on the dashboard. "I spy something white and it floats."

"The clouds." Naruto replied dully. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued staring out the window. "Ah!" shouted Naruto as a brilliant idea dawned on him. "Want to have a little fun?" asked Naruto slyly to his partner.

"W-what!" stammered Sasuke as he turned in his seat to glare at Naruto, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Hehehehe, watch this!" Naruto pressed the intercom for the airplane. "Ahem, this is your captain speaking there is absolutely no cause for worry." Naruto released the button signaling the end of the conversation to his passengers.

"Oh…" was all Sasuke said in reply before staring out the window. "You keep doing that and the boss will have your head."

"C'mon, Sasuke. What does the old fart know? Sheesh lighten up a bit." Naruto smiled wickedly, "Anyways can't you just imagine it. The passengers all squirming in their seats wondering why the captain would even say something like that? I mean what's there to worry about right?"

"Hn," Sasuke retorted, but he perked up visibly waiting for Naruto to make the next move.

Naruto smiled and pressed the button again, "The wings are not on fire."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this as he watch Naruto sit back in his seat a happy smile on his face. "The wings are not on fire? How lame."

"Just you watch Sasuke. Now there all shifting their eyes nervously to each other worrying whether or not the wings are on fire." Naruto laughed out loud, "This is the most fun I had in years!"

"What the hell are you two doing!" shouted Sakura as she burst through the door connecting to the cockpit. She glared at the two, "Do you know what this is doing to the passengers? They look ready to burst a blood vessel."

"Exactly. Give me more details though, Sakura." Naruto turned around and gave Sakura a cheeky grin.

"You…" Sakura started narrowing her eyes before turning around and looking at the passengers. "Nothing much, except someone going to the bathroom."

"Perfect! Tell me when he gets inside and closes the door." Naruto's finger hovered over the intercom button.

"What has gotten into you?" muttered Sakura under her breath as she watched the man hurriedly run down the hall and close the door. "Alright, he's there." Sakura turned to watch Naruto.

"Everyone get back to your seats and fasten your seat belts immediately!" Naruto shouted through the intercom. He turned around to look at Sakura.

Sakura snorted and turned around watching as the same man who went to the bathroom run out with his pants hanging off to the side, his face a combination of blue, red, and white. She couldn't help, but giggle.

Naruto gave Sasuke a triumphant grin. "Hn, try beat that, Sasuke."

"You asked for it, idiot," whispered Sasuke back harshly. He pressed the intercom button, "Everyone I want you to put on your lifejackets which are located above you."

"Sasuke, the lifejackets are below—" Naruto started.

"Shut up, let them scramble for a bit." Sasuke smirked evilly; who would've thought today's flight would be so…interesting. "Excuse me the life jackets are located under your seats."

Sakura laughed as she watched the people scrambled around like ants and turning to Sasuke she smiled at him, "That was brilliant." Sasuke only smirked knowingly back at her.

Naruto huffed and pressed the button once more, "I want you to remove the luggage on your side of the rack to the other side!"

Sasuke immediately joined in, "But do not leave your seats."

"Now I want you to release the recline mechanism on the seats—"

"That are behind you," cut in Sasuke. He watch Naruto glare at him.

"The emergency sprill in the bathroom must be released!"

"But do not unfasten your seat belts!"

"I repeat the emergency sprill in the bathroom must be released!"

"But do not leave your seats!" At that both Sasuke and Naruto fell back on their chairs laughing breathlessly. "You did pretty well, Naruto."

"You didn't do so bad yourself." Naruto and Sasuke shared a rare grin with each other before turning to Sakura who looked as pale as a ghost. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked mirth in his voice.

"They all jumped out of the airplane…" Sakura muttered, "all of them."

"Ha?" Naruto and Sasuke's laughter died down a bit and both turned to look out at the window. "Shit," was all Naruto said.


End file.
